The invention is directed to a motor-operated screw driving device with an adjustable torque-limiting coupling positioned between a drive unit and a drive spindle for effecting the screw driving operation. A stop sleeve is mounted within and is axially displaceably adjustable relative to the housing of the device. An adjustable spring element is positioned within the stop sleeve for adjusting the torque-limiting coupling. Further, a depth stop is mounted on the stop sleeve and can be axially displaced along the sleeve. An actuating sleeve is connected to the depth stop so that the actuating sleeve and depth stop can be rotated as a unit for the axial displacement of the depth stop.
In known motor-operated screw driving devices an adjustable torque-limiting coupling is used as well as an adjustable depth stop. The torque-limiting coupling is adjusting by varying a tension force applied by a spring element located between a coupling part arranged for rotation with a drive spindle, and a power take-off part of a drive unit.
Accordingly, a stop sleeve or bush acting as an abutment for the spring element is axially displaceable relative to the device housing. A first actuating sleeve connected with the stop sleeve affords the adjusting procedure. Separate from the first actuating sleeve is a second actuating sleeve for adjusting the depth stop. By means of the second actuating sleeve, manually transmitted rotational movement is transmitted to the depth stop and it is axially displaced relative to the stop sleeve due to a threaded connection with the device on which the depth stop is positioned.
In this known arrangement there is the particular disadvantage that, with respect to the handling of the device, there is the possibility of confusing the actuating sleeves.